A Love is Lost, Will it Ever Be Found?
by BeccaOrton93
Summary: Simon is actually the father of Aaron whch leaves Martin to resolve his own lost time and most importantly his lost relationship with no other than Ruthie Camden.The thing is,she seems to have moved on but Martin hasnt. Ruthiemartin and ruthiemac. r
1. Chapter 1

"Ruthie, I love you too. Don't you see it now? We can finally be together!" Martin said, excitement and hope in his voice as he looked at her.

"Martin, you have no idea do you? I've tried as much as I could and you just never noticed me I guess." Ruthie replied. He could see the tears in her eyes. T-bone had just broken up with her and had decided to go out with Rose.

"Ruthie, I loved you all along." Martin tried, just one more time.

"Good bye, Martin." She said and then walked away.

It was over a year since Aaron was born and only a couple weeks after Martin found out that he wasn't the father of Aaron. Simon was. It was true that Martin had been in love with Ruthie but he couldn't seem to get it through. He had even heard her talking to Lucy about not even liking T-Bone, if she had never liked him, then why did she not want him? It just didn't make any sense. Martin walked away from the Camden house and punched the gate on the way out. '_why can't I just get through to her?'_ he said to himself as he punched the gate.

"What was that all about?" A voice came from behind Martin.

"Mac, I don't want to talk to you right now!"

Mac ran after Martin and eventually the two teenagers were standing next to each other. Mac was Martin's closest friend, they had been through so much together.

"Martin, seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"It's Ruthie." Martin began. Suddenly a couple of tears went down his face as he looked at his best friend. "Mac, I lost her this time… I really lost her."

"Martin, it's time for you to get over her, she got over you and now it's your turn."

"She only got over me because she knew that I couldn't be with her because of Aaron. Well, I found out that Aaron is Simon's son, not mine. There is no reason why Ruthie wouldn't go out with me now!"

"Maybe she is you know, really over you. So over you that nothing you do could get her back." The two boys stopped for a second and looked at each other. Martin knew something that Mac didn't. Then Martin said something that Mac was not expecting at all.

"Mac, I want you to hang out with Ruthie, try to figure out what's wrong with her." Martin said and Mac gave him a look that said everything.

"Martin-"  
"Please Mac, do this for me." Mac nodded, understanding his request.

"Fine… I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Mac looked at Martin and saw that Martin was being serious. He was also skinnier and paler than he used to be.

"Martin, I agreed to do this for you, now I demand that you answer a couple questions for me."

"What?"

"How has losing Ruthie really affected you?"

"Mac, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I barely even go outside any more. I haven't played baseball in over three months." Mac looked at his friend.

"I'll see what I can do about Ruthie, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow." Martin nodded and walked away and that left Mac by himself.

_"Why?"_ He asked to himself. It wasn't just Martin that had a hopeless crush on Ruthie, it was Mac as well. _Well, Martin does deserve her more, he's liked her for far longer than I have and he was the one who acted on it first._ He turned around walked into Camden's House.

"Hey all!" He said to declare his presence.

"Who is this?" A voice came and he looked over and saw Mrs. Camden.

"Hi, Mrs. Camden." He said politely, hoping no actually praying that he wasn't giving too much away.

"Hi Mac, we haven't seen you in a while." Mac nodded.

:"I'm sorry, I've been busy with college and stuff. Hey, is Ruthie here? I kind of wanted to talk to her." Mrs. Camden nodded, nothing in her eyes betraying she knew what was going on. The only thing in them was genuine puzzlement.

"Yeah, she's upstairs in her room." Mac nodded and went upstairs.

"-And he comes up to me and he's all like 'Ruthie, I love you, don't you see now we can be together' and I'm just like 'Martin, I'm over you'. No, I'm not but I can't trust him, he's probably going to find out that he got another girl pregnant. I don't care that Aaron wasn't his and that he was Simon's. He knew I liked him and he went off and slept with Sandy."

"I hope I'm not barging in on anything but can I talk to you for a couple minutes?" Mac said while he came inside her room. Ruthie nodded and talked into the phone again.

"Lucy, I need to go, someone's here. Yeah I'll talk to you tomorrow and maybe me, you and Savannah can go out to lunch. Bye." Ruthie slowly hung up the phone and looked up at Mac.

"What?" She said, rolling her eyes. She knew what Mac was here for.

"Ruthie, why won't you take back Martin?" He asked her. Her face turned to surprise when he finished.

"Mac, he pretty much betrayed my trust when he slept with Sandy, okay? Who says that he won't do it again?"

"Ruthie, he had no idea that you liked him."  
"Seriously? He was lying. I made it pretty obvious okay?"

"But you still love him!" Mac said, a hint of a smile in his eyes.

"So? You can love someone and not do anything about it, that's what I'm doing."

"That can't be the full reason why you won't take him back." Mac said.

"Do you want to know the full reason?" Ruthie said, anger and something else in every single syllable.

"Yeah. That's why I came."

"Because I like you!" She said loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruthie's P.O.V.

Ruthie looked at Mac and saw him freeze a little bit as she told him the secret that she'd kept to herself for a couple months now.

"No, you can't like me… you are supposed to like Martin." He said and she smiled.

"Well, what do you think about me? I know you like me, Mac, just admit it."

"Ruthie, I do like you, a lot. But Martin said that he liked you first which means that he should get you."  
"Well, Martin has betrayed my trust, I can't trust him again after what happened between him and Sandy." Although Ruthie still loved Martin with all her heart, she knew that her words to Mac were genuine. Mac nodded.

"I really like you, Ruthie Camden." Mac finally said after a couple of minutes. She could feel her heart beating seven hundred, no seven thousand, beats per second. But it seemed okay.

"I know I can trust you, Mac. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, Ruthie, I'll be your boyfriend."

Mac's P.O.V.

Mac gave Ruthie a quick kiss on the lips and then went over to his and Martin's apartment.

"So, did you talk to Ruthie?" Martin asked, hope and love in his eyes.

"She won't listen to me." Mac said. He went into his room and shut the door. He sent a quick text to Ruthie saying not to tell anyone anything about them being together and he fell asleep quickly and deeply. He woke up around his normal time and went over to the Camden's house. Everyone was still asleep except Ruthie and he sat down next to her in the living room.

"Ruthie, what do you think that we should tell Martin?"

"Nothing, he doesn't need to know anything about us being together." She replied.

"He's going to end up finding out you know." Mac and answered. There was a knock at the door and Mac cast a frightened look at Ruthie. He watched as she stood up and went to the peek hole on the front door.

"It's Martin, quick, go out the back door!" She ordered. Mac looked at her.

"Well, what do you want me to do later?"

"I'll text you and tell you my plan." Mac nodded, sounded fair enough. He walked out the back door and quickly got into his car and drove off. He looked back at the house and wondered if he even made the right decision. Martin liked her first and Mac thought Martin liked Ruthie more… he had the right to go out with her. But Ruthie liked him more and wasn't it technically her choice? Of course it was.

Martin's P.O.V.

Martin walked in after Ruthie let him in and shut the door behind him.  
"Can I sit down?" He asked her. "I want to talk to you for a couple of minutes before you go off and do whatever you do during summer vacation."

"Fine, just go on with it because I DO actually have a life and I HAVE made plans." Ruthie answered him and Martin could already tell that he had made this trip in vain.

"Ruthie, honestly what is it about me that makes you not forgive me?"

"I like someone else besides you, Martin and I know that I can trust this person."

"So you still do love me?"

"Yes."

"But who's this other person that you like?" Martin asked, scared to find out who it was.  
"I don't want to tell you." Ruthie said.

"Come on, who is it?"

"Fine, I'll tell you, it's Mac."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I've been getting some reviews about this story being Marthie and it IS going to be a Marthie story, I just wanted to add some stuff to it to make it more interesting. I do thank all who have reviewed my story and I hope to get even more reviews!

Martin's P.O.V.

Martin looked at Ruthie and he could feel his heart breaking before his very eyes. Ruthie liked his best friend.

"Well, are you guys going to go out?" Martin asked her, trying his best to sound happy for her although he was furious at Mac.

"Yeah, we are but don't tell him I told you."

"It's just nice to know that after all you and me have been through, you would choose him.

"Martin don't!"

"What is it now?! I want to go home and get out of your love life because the way I see it, there is no room for me anywhere!"

"Martin, you know that's not true!"

"Are you kidding me? Of course it is true! Ruthie, all I know is that I've done my best, there is nothing I can do now. I'll see you later." Martin walked past her and walked out the front door, being careful to slam the door as loud as he could and he got into his car and drove away.

Ruthie's P.O.V.

Ruthie let the tears fall down her face as she watched Martin drive away from her house. It wasn't her fault that she was attracted to both Mac and Martin. Yeah, she knew it wasn't fair to either of them, but it wasn't her fault. It also wasn't her fault that she trusted Mac more than Martin. There came the noise of a set of foot steps coming down the stairs and he mother was there, standing next to her.

"Ruthie, what's wrong?" Her mother asked her, concern was in her voice as well as caring.

"Mom, it's Martin."

"Not him again, I though you were over him."

"No, I love him even more than I did before and it's harder now because he likes me. But I like Mac too and Mac likes me… I trust Mac more than Martin because of what happened between him and Sandy."

"Hon, you need to follow your heart, you heart knows what you should do." Ruthie nodded and dried off her tears on her sleeve.

"Thanks mom." Her mom nodded.

"I love you honey." She then walked away to do the laundry which was getting smaller because it was only Ruthie, Reverend Camden, Mrs. Camden, Sam, and David left in the house.

There was a knock on the door and Ruthie went up to answer it.

"Hi Ruthie." It was Lucy.

"Hey Lucy."

"Weren't we supposed to go out to lunch today?"

"Yeah, come on let's go but can you ask Kevin to watch Savannah? I want to talk to you about something."

"Yes, of course. I'll go and bring her to him right now. Stay here and finish getting ready." She walked away and that left Ruthie by herself again. She went upstairs quickly and got changed and fixed her mascara that was smudged and going down her cheeks from when she had been crying.

Five or ten minutes later, Lucy had come back to the house and they drove to the sandwich shop that was about fifteen minutes away from the house. They both got BLT's and diet cokes and sat down to eat.

"So, what's wrong kiddo?" Lucy asked her, using the nick name that was always used when Ruthie was down.

"It's about Martin… and Mac."

"I knew this was coming." Lucy said, a knowing and sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Well both of them like me and I like both of them and I don't really know what to do. I think I like Martin more though but I can't trust him I don't think after what happened with him and Sandy, I trust Mac more…. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do." Lucy nodded and gave her younger sister a hug.

"I know this must be hard for you, but you DO need to choose and make a decision as to what you are doing."

"Well, who do you think I should choose?" Ruthie asked her older sister.

"I think you should choose-"


	5. Chapter 5

Ruthie's P.O.V.

Ruthie looked up at Martin and Mac who had begun talking before Lucy could finish her sentence.

"What's up, guys?" Lucy said.

"Can we talk with Ruthie?" Mac asked. Ruthie could feel some sort of dread in her stomach as she looked at both of them. Lucy looked at Ruthie.

"Go ahead." Ruthie said and she nodded. Lucy got up, grabbed her purse, and walked out after asking Martin if he could drive me home afterwards. They both sat down next to me.

"Ruthie, we've talked." Martin began.

"And we just wanted to know what you think about both of us." Mac finished, looking at me.

"Both of us like you, Ruthie. And we know that you like both of us." Martin said. "It's just that, we don't know who you like more. We don't want you going out with one of us and still like the other person. That's not fair for you, me, or Mac." Ruthie nodded, knowing where this was going.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do." Ruthie finally said out loud.

"Well, it's something you need to know." The obvious choice once again was Martin. But could she trust him? Would he just break her heart again?

"I guess I'll choose Martin." She said looking at Mac. He had a look on his face that he had expected that but she also saw sadness. Martin nodded, a smile on his face as well as the showing of sympathy for Mac.

Mac walked out after giving us both a nod of happiness.

"Will he be okay?" Ruthie said outloud.

"Mac will be fine." Martin replied. "So, do you want to go and see a movie?"  
"Sure, let's go." They went to where the movie theater was and T-Bone was still working there.

"Well, it's good that you two finally found that you belonged together." He said when they walked up. They bought the tickets and then went into the theater.

Martin's P.O.V.

Martin had finally won. He felt bad for Mac and actually didn't know what was going to happen to him, he was just guessing that Mac was going to be fine. The movie was pretty good, a horror movie. One of his favorite genre's of movies. His arm was around Ruthie and he head was on his shoulder. Soon the movie was over and Martin found himself back at the Camden's house.   
"Hello, Martin." Mrs. Camden said, going up to where he and Ruthie were standing.

"Hi, Mrs. Camden."

"Ruthie, are you aware that it's almost eleven thirty?" She said, now turning to where her daughter was.

"Yes, I'm aware and I'm sorry. I'll tell you what happened after Martin leaves." Ruthie answered her mother and Mrs. Camden looked surprised but didn't say anything.

"Well, good bye, Martin." Ruthie said, standing on her tip toes to give Martin a hug. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips in front of Mrs. Camden. She was at the stove and didn't see what had happened. Martin walked outside and held up his cell phone saying he'd call her. Ruthie turned around and looked at her mother who was, in turn, looking at her.

Ruthie's P.O.V.

Her mother looked at her and then said something.

"So, what's going on with you and Martin?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ruthie's P.O.V.

"Mom, I know I said that I shouldn't trust him anymore but I think I do, I think that I'm in love with him all over again." Mrs. Camden sighed and looked back at the stove.

"What about Mac, what about someone you can trust, Ruthie. He had sex with Sandy, a woman he didn't love. What could he do to you considering he loves you?"

"Mom, I'm almost eighteen, I think I can figure this out by myself." Ruthie said back to her and stomped up the stairs to her room. She let the tears fall down her face and then she finally fell asleep. The next morning, she was woken up by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Ruthie, do you want to hang out today?" Martin said on the other line.

"Yeah, when are you going to pick me up?"  
"Forty five minutes sound okay to you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, see you then." They hung up and Ruthie took a fast shower and did her hair. Then she got into her favorite bleached jeans and a light pink tank top.

"Going out?" A voice came from behind her.

"Yeah." She said.

"What's this about you and Martin finally dating?"

"Matt, shut up! Leave me alone!" Ruthie said and took her phone, Martin would be there any time now.

"Okay, okay… just be careful okay?" Matt said, holding his car keys. "I'll see you later." Ruthie nodded and continued to look at herself in the mirror. As soon as she felt good about everything, she got up and went outside to where Martin after a couple minutes came and picked her up.

They drove in silence until they reached the pizza shop and they had pizza. Everything seemed normal to Ruthie as she joked with him. It brought her back to the old times, before there was a T Bone to answer to and a broken heart to cry over. It felt good to feel like a normal girl again. When they were done with the pizza, they went to the beach and watched the waves go on the shore for quite a while. Soon the sun was setting and it was a beautiful sight to Ruthie who had never seen anything like it. It was God's work at it's best.

"So, this is your senior year." Martin said to her, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, it is."  
"Do you have any idea what you want to do yet?"  
"I want to be a journalist." Ruthie answered her.  
"And you would make a very good one." Martin answered. She gave him a quick kiss and they continued watching the sun set in complete silence.

When the sun was completely down, they went back to where the pizza place was and there was an ice cream place right by there. They split a Sunday. The whole time Ruthie was thinking about how awesome this day was.

"Martin, I'm so happy that things are working out between us considering everything that has happened in the past couple of years." Ruthie said as they got up from the ice cream shop.

"I am too Ruthie, you know how much I love you." She smiled and gave him another kiss that lingered. They drove around for a little bit talking and then they stopped in front of a hotel. Remembering the situation of Mary and Robbie, Ruthie could tell what was going to happen, but she was okay with it. She felt ready to give her virginity to Martin.

"Ruthie, you know I love you. I want to show you how much I do."  
"Martin, I love you too… I'm ready… let's go." They walked into the hotel and Ruthie experienced sex for the very first time.


	7. Chapter 7

After a couple of months of their first and only time of having sex, Ruthie didn't have her period. They hadn't used protection so it kind of got Ruthie concerned. She called Martin and they agreed to meet at the park in the middle of Glenoak.

Martin's P.O.V.

"Hon, what's wrong?" He asked, having already been in this situation once, he could already tell what was going on.

"Martin, I think I'm pregnant, I haven't had my period and I'm having some of the symptoms of it as well." With Sandy he had been more afraid and unwilling… indenial was the actual word. With Ruthie, he could feel love, commitment, even marriage.

"So, what do you want to do? Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"No, I've been to afraid." She said.

"Well, do you want to?"

"I suppose that I should, it shouldn't be something we should hold off." She said. Martin got on his knee.

"Ruthie, I don't care if you're pregnant or not, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Martin… I will marry you." All the dreams in my life had come true. I had scouts from the MLB looking for me, especially the Yankees and the Red Sox among them. Now, I finally had the girl that I wanted and might start a family. We stopped off at the ring store after that.

"Ruthie, this isn't a promise ring… this is a real engagement ring." He said and she nodded, tears brimming her eyes and when she picked out her dream ring, they paid for it and left to get three pregnancy tests. All of them came back negative.

"Martin, if I'm not pregnant, then why have I missed my period for three months?"

"I don't know… what do you want to do?"

"I think that I should go to my doctor." Ruthie said… nervousness clear in her face and her voice.

"Do you want me to go with you?" martin asked her.

"Yes, I can't do this by myself." Ruthie said and they called the doctor and she said that Ruthie could have an appointment in the morning to see what was wrong with her. Martin was nervous but Ruthie wasn't after she hung up the phone.

"Now the only thing we have to do is tell your parents our big news." Martin told her and she nodded, all the nervousness seeming to come back to her.

"She's not going to take it well." Ruthie said and when Martin gave her a look she smiled. "But it's something we have to do." She added. They continued to drive to the Camden's house and after about an hour's worth of traffic, they made it.

"Mom, Dad… there's something that we have to tell you." Ruthie said as soon as they came inside the house.

"What?"  
"Mr. and Mrs. Camden, me and Ruthie have some news for you." Martin said, looking at what would soon be his mother and father- in- law.

"Ruthie, you aren't pregnant are you?" Annie said, letting her first fear be let out.

"No mom." Ruthie said and she looked at Martin who was sitting next to her. "Martin, why don't you tell them?"  
"Mr. and Mrs. Camden, me and Ruthie are announcing our engagement, we are getting married."

**A/N- I don't remember what teams were looking at Martin and I wanted different teams to and I'm going to make him a third baseman even if he wasn't already which means that yes, there is going to be some baseball in this story… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Martin's P.O.V

"Excuse me what?" Annie said, tears coming down her eyes. Eric just looked as though all hope was gone from the world.

"We aren't looking to get married right now, Mr. and Mrs. Camden." Martin said because he could tell that they weren't happy with their announcement. "We are just saying that we are going to be dating as with the thought of marriage in the future. That eased the petrified look on Annie's face and even calmed down Eric some but they still looked kind of nervous. They stayed and talked for a little while and then Martin decided to leave. He told Ruthie he would pick her up at 9 the next morning and she nodded.

Martin got to his apartment nervous and excited at the same time. He was afraid to find out what, if anything, was wrong with Ruthie. But he was also still not over the fear and excitement he had felt when he found out that Ruthie might have been pregnant. He cared for Ruthie a lot. But, even as he thought about how exciting it could have been to be a real father, and who it was with… he knew that it wasn't the right time. He stripped down into his boxer shorts and slid into his bed. As he lay awake for a few seconds, he thought about what could happen tomorrow. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, it was seven thirty. He got up and took a shower and then forced himself to drink a cup of coffee. At quarter past eight, he got in his little Lexus and drove over to the Camden's house. Ruthie was sitting on the front steps with her head in her hands, thinking.

"So, what are you thinking about?" He asked, getting out of his car and walking up to her.

"I'm afraid." She admitted, looking up at him. "I don't know what the doctor is going to say and it scares me."

"I'm sure that everything's okay." Martin said, desperately hoping that he sounded convincing. They got into the car and drove to the doctor's office in silence. When they got out, Ruthie gave him a kiss. They walked inside the doctor's office and saw that there was no one there. Ruthie went up to the desk and signed in.

It took about ten or twenty minutes for the doctor to come in.

"Ruthie Camden?" She stood up and looked at Martin who stood up as well. He saw the nurse give him a quick glance and he looked at Ruthie and took her hand. Together, they walked into the examining room and Ruthie sat on the bench and Martin sat on a chair off to the side. The nurse checked her breathing, her ears, her weight, and her eyes and then looked at them.

"The doctor will be here shortly." She said. They nodded and she left. For about twenty minutes, Ruthie and Martin were alone in the room and Martin was surprised as to how smart Ruthie was. She talked mainly about school work and she was a senior this year so they were going easy on her. She found it annoying. She was going to go to a local school because she wanted to be near her father who she was still afraid of his heart conditions. The doctor then came in and looked at them both.

She went through a bunch of questions that she had for Ruthie and after she was satisfied with her answers, she sat down.

"I don't know for sure what's wrong yet." She said. "I want you to go to the lab so they can draw some blood and I want them to take a urine sample because you have had some sexual experiences and even though those tests came back negative, it doesn't mean that mine will. Ruthie and Martin nodded after looking at each other. They went into the lab room and Ruthie got some blood taken and then she took the urine sample. After that was over, they went into the waiting room for about twenty minutes until they were called into another room.

"We know what's wrong with Ruthie." The doctor said.

"What is it?" Martin asked. The doctor opened her mouth and then her name was called over the loudspeaker, someone needed her.

"I'll be right back." She said and then left.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hey guys, I'm sorry that it's been a while, I've been sooooo busy you have no idea. This chapter will hopefully be a good one and I can't wait to read your reviews!!!**

XXX

Martin looked at the door that had just shut and swore.  
"What's wrong?" Ruthie asked him and he shook his head.

"Why is it so hard to get answers?" He responded. "How can you be so close to finding out the truth and then the answer runs away?"

"It doesn't matter, we're in this together, right? No matter what the news is?" Martin nodded.

"I've never been more sure. I'm in love with you, Ruthie Camden." There was another knock on the door and the doctor walked back in, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry guys, there was a little situation but now I'm ready. Ruthie, am I right in saying you were on birth control and recently came off?" The doctor was looking at Ruthie, paying totally no attention to Martin.

"Yeah, I was. But it was because my period was very irregular and I got really bad cramps. When those problems went away, I gradually got off of it and I haven't had a problem since until now.

"When did you get off the pill?"

"About two months ago." The doctor nodded as she wrote some notes down on her notepad.

"How many times have you ever had sex and how many men have you been with?"  
"This is all confidential right? My parents won't ever know I was here for this appointment?" Ruthie asked her and when the doctor had nodded back, began speaking again. "I've had sex once, with one guy."

"When?"

"Two or three months ago." The doctor nodded.

"Take another pregnancy test in two months, but I'm pretty sure that your late period has something to do with you coming off the pill." Ruthie smiled at the woman and then jumped off the table.

"Come on, Martin. Let's go." Martin stood up and followed Ruthie out the door and into his car where he hugged her.

"You did great in there." He whispered into her hair.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there with me. I was so scared." Ruthie looked at him, complete honesty in her eyes as well as love. "If something else had happened, something worse than me just being irregular, than I don't know how I would have coped.

"Well we don't have to worry about that just yet, do we?" Martin flashed his handsome smile.

"Where are we going now? The appointment actually didn't take as long as I thought it would."

"That is for you to decide." Martin told her and she thought for a moment.  
"Let's back to my house and watch a movie." Ruthie shrugged. He nodded and drove back towards the Camden's house.

XXX

Annie's P.O.V.

How could she have such irresponsible children? Mary, Simon, and Ruthie were all turning out the complete opposite as they had been raised. First, Mary with all the vandalism and then everything that had happened with Carlos, and then Simon with all his premarital sex and his engagement to that woman Rose which thankfully hadn't happened although he had gotten Sandy pregnant. Ruthie had most likely gotten pregnant with Martin's baby and that was why they were thinking about getting married. It most likely wasn't even that she even loved him at all although she was accepting her responsibilities.

"Eric!" She shouted up the stairs to the bedroom that they shared and he came running down the stairs.  
"What is it, Annie?" He asked her when was there.  
"I think I've figured out why Ruthie and Martin are thinking about getting married." Annie told him breathlessy. "I think that Ruthie and Martin slipped and slept together and she's pregnant. They're just getting married to keep it hidden." Eric stood motionlessly as he took in what his wife had just said to him and shook his head.

"Annie, no. They can't be pregnant." He murmured back.

"And why not, and don't give me the whole 'she's so innocent and mature' thing, Eric because we both know she's flirty."

"Because the doctor's office just called and she went in today to get a pregnancy test."  
"Oh," Annie's face opened up with shock. "But you do know what that means though, right? It means that she and Martin had sex."  
"She's not pregnant!" Eric tried to smile and Annie threw the dish drying towel at him.

"It's not funny!" She said loudly to him. "First Simon and now Ruthie, what's going to happen to Sam and David? Why can't our kids wait until marriage?" Eric leaned on the counter top.

"It's not our kids. It's the people who their dating."  
"But Martin's a good kid."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean that he doesn't have urges." He answered coldy. Annie nodded and dried another dish off and put it on the rack.

"What are we going to tell Ruthie when they get home?"

"Nothing. The doctor's office said that they promised Ruthie it would be confidential so we have to honor it." Annie nodded and gave him a hug, her head on his chest.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to lie to my Ruthie though." He tightened the hug.

"I know, I don't either."

XXX

Martin and Ruthie's P.O.V.

Ruthie looked out the window of Martin's 1983 Chevy Camaro, trying to ignore the empty hole in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what exactly what was wrong, but she had a basic idea.

"Martin, what would have happened today if we had found out I was pregnant?" She asked him for what seemed like the millionth time. Martin grinned and reached over to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"We've already talked about getting married. I don't care if we've only been going out for a short time, it's seems like I've know you my whole life and I want to be with you for the rest of it. Raise a family, grow up, laugh, cry together. I want to grow old together and be able to look back together and be proud of who we are and what we've become. I've never felt this way about anyone else." He answered, taking his eyes off the road every few minutes to look at her. Ruthie felt her insides twist a little more.

"I know this might sound weird to you but I kind of wished I was pregnant." She finally said when they were around the corner from their house. The car slowed down as Martin turned to look at her and Ruthie began to feel a little warm in the face.

"What?" He asked her calmly and Ruthie reluctantly opened her mouth a gain.

"Spending a few days thinking I was pregnant is bound to put some thoughts in your head." Ruthie instead of looking at him was looking out the window. "It would have been exciting, but even I know I'm too young. Just pretend I hadn't said anything." She spoke quickly and Martin remained silent, thinking about what he was going to say.

"Ruthie, I know what you mean. It would have been exciting but, we should wait a little while until we even think about that." Martin now looked outside the window as well, feeling the way he had a few months earlier when he and Ruthie had had a talk about love and why she wouldn't go out with him. He took a breath and ignored what she said. It didn't matter to him, it would all happen someday.


End file.
